Dragon Girl
by FlameThePanda
Summary: : A girl named Ryujin Kiryu is your average city girl. But one day she was on her way home but, someone was screaming help me! Doing the right thing Ryujin went over to see what was wrong, she saw a woman in her late twenties sitting on the ground. Confused at the site, then I saw her purple eyes again the woman grabs her then Ryujin loses her consciousness! T for swearing/romance
1. DragonGirl Chapter1: Key to Another Land

Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction that I am writing. Please bear with me if it's really bad... (I mean like awful) Please remember to write down a review to tell me how I did! :)

*Notice* Things that are like this: _I'm kind of happy but no one shall no... _Is a thought

Touhou belongs to its awesome creator Zun!

Chapter One: Key to Another Land

* * *

><p>The morning sun slowly starts to rise, and I try to bring myself out of my bed but it was no use. "Err…. 5 more minutes" I plead in my sleepy state. In no time my roommate Kurai decides to wake me up. About an hour later we start eating breakfast, "Kurai, why did you wake me up? I was enjoying sleeping in because there was no school!" I complained. "Well Kiryu-chan only God know when you would of actually woken up." Kurai replied. An awkward silence broke out while they were eating.<p>

_Uhhh… What to say, what to say! This silence is so awkward I might just bang my head on the table to make a sound_

"Kurai~ want to go explore the city or something, I am kind of bored sitting inside." I said. "Doesn't sound half bad to tell the truth, but I have my own plans today sorry." Kurai states. "Oh… Ok than~ I'm going to talk a walk to the park, and relax and enjoy my life." I say with some anger. _Well if I'm going for a walk why not bring some manga..._ I walked out of our apartment and start strolling to the park the wind was blowing gently and it was sunny.

_What a wonderful idea it is to go to the park! But I wonder what Kurai had to do, he normally would agree, hm… I wond- Huh what happened? _I found myself on the ground I guess I ran into someone, then I looked up. I saw a woman in her late twenties with long blond hair and purple eyes?

"Hey, excuse me are you ok?" I say to the mysterious woman. She looks directly into my eyes, smiles, then runs off. _Now that was strange, and she had purple eyes... Maybe she dyed her eyes purple, Well that's a strange thing to do. _"What a strange lady." I suddenly blurt out. _Hehehe oops._ My stomach started to growlthen, I decide it's time to eat something. So I searched or a thai food restaurant.

After a good thirty minutes of searching I found one at last! I walked in, find a table, sat down and ordered my food, then I ate it. Then I realize that I was about 7:45pm _Oh crap! I lost track of time, I don't want Kurai worrying about me again .I don't wasn't a repeat of that time again…_ I shivered at the thought, then walked up to the counter and started to pay "So how much is everything?" I said "$30 and tax so... $35." The Cashier replied. _Why is this world so dang expensive! I screamed in my head. _I start walking out of the restaurant, then I found myself quickening my pace, then jogging, then in a full out dash. I could feel sweat dropping down my forehead and my body shaking like I was in danger of some sort. Then someone was calling "Help me!" _Home or be a nice person… Be a good person… I told myself. _So I ran to the voice and I saw that lady again. "What's wrong..?" I said gently. _Something isn't right I feel like something bad will happen… No scratch that something is __wrong__. _Then the woman grabbed my arm saying "Come with me to the land of Magic" I started to pull my arm away from her, screaming, and tears were starting for form in my eyes. Once she pulled me close enough everyone started to go dark and I felt like I was falling into eternal darkness. _Am I going to die here and now? I_

Then I woke up under a cherry blossom tree, "Where am I? This isn't the city, this is like some type of village?" I said. "So you finally arrived," A girl said "I hope Yukari didn't scare you too much." I feel tear rolling down my face, I instantly wipe them and stand up. "Where am I, who are you, and who is this Yukari you speak of?" I asked "My name is Reimu, I am the miko of this shrine." Reimu says. I stand there observing what she is wearing _Yup she is a miko… Wait a MIKO Where in the world am I?! I though mikos were some urban legend or something. _ "So where am I and who is Yukari?" I ask. Reimu laughs a little "You ask a lot of questions don't you? Well, what can I expect from an outsider," Reimu says "You are in the land of Gensokyo- "Why am I here, I want to go home and see my friend!" I shout with tears forming. Reimu's face goes serious "You're here because Yukari has taken liking to you I guess, or she wants you to do something," Reimu says, "But once you are here there is no leaving so you will have to forget about your friends."

The tears run down my face, I start backing away from her and run into a forest. _Why am I here, what is the purpose I though. _"Hey! It's dangerous in there get back here!" Reimu shouted. I ignored her warning then I understand why she said it was dangerous _Wait… Why did I run into a forest, oh no this is bad! _Then there was some rustling by a nearby bush, I hid. Then I saw a girl with a broom and a huge witch hat _So.. she's a witch I bet she's friendly _"Umm.. Hi, I am lost" I say quietly "Huh who's The- "Oh hi there why is a human like you in the Forest of Magic ze?" The girl asked "Well…" After explaining what has happened so far she understood "My name is Marisa Kirisame I live in this forest and I am a magician," Marisa says proudly, "Oh and by the way, what is your name ze?" _Should I tell her? Well let's give it a go I guess… _"My name is Ryujin Kiryu, nice to meet you Marisa" I said and I bowed slightly. Marisa chuckled "Eh? What's so funny!" I said "Heheh oh it's nothing ze," Marisa said, "Well let me take you back to Reimu, this forest has youkia and they aren't all friendly." I nod and follow her out of the forest, and back to Reimu's shrine. "Reimu," I state boldly, "I am Ryujin Kiryu, I demand you to tell me everything!" Reimu chuckled and raised he hands up "Heheh… ok ok I shall tell you everything, come inside the shrine and we will talk." Said Reimu. So then we all walked in and talked.

Meanwhile back in the city…

"Yes hello police?" Kurai said, "My friend is missing, please help!"

* * *

><p>Sneak Peak:<p>

Chapter 2: Learning the Truth

"Sir, please calm down and tell us what happened," the officer says, "We can't help you if you don't tell us what happened." A silence broke out... "My friend... she has gone MISSING what can't you understand about that," Kurai yells, " And.. and... hello?" Kurai swears under his breath, "Who ever did this, i will hunt them down and make them wish they were never born." Kurai says under his breath.

Back to Gensokoyo...

"So Reimu,"I said, "Your a human right? Not some of those youkia monster things right?" "Eh? I'm a human just like you." Reimu Replied. "Same here ze!" Marisa says "Well its getting late, we should all get some rest and discuss more about this in the morning." Reimu says. We all nod in agreement then, an eye shaped portal opens up beside us. "The hell is that thing?" I said "Fufufu~ I see you have made it here safely," a woman says.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? Hehe, please remember to leave a review! More review more encouraged I feel to write!

Thanks for reading!

~Flame


	2. DragonGirl Chapter 2: Learning The Truth

*Notice* Things like this: **I like bacon **is Kiryu's future self talking to her in a dream and her inner self

Note: I do not own Touhou, Zun owns touhou

Chapter 2: Learning the Truth

* * *

><p>"Sir, please calm down and tell us what happened," the officer says, "We can't help you if you don't tell us what happened." A silence broke out... "My friend... she has gone MISSING what can't you understand about that," Kurai yells," And.. and... Hello?" Kurai swears under his breath, "Who ever did this, I will hunt them down and make them wish they were never born." Kurai says under his breath.<p>

Back to Gensokoyo...

"So Reimu,"I said, "You're a human right? Not some of those youkia monster things right?" "Eh? I'm a human just like you." Reimu Replied. "Same here ze!" Marisa says "Well it's getting late, we should all get some rest and discuss more about this in the morning." Reimu says. We all nod in agreement then, an eye shaped portal opens up beside us. "The hell is that thing?" I said "Fufufu~ I see you have made it here safely," a woman says. A woman comes out of the portal with long blonde hair, a purple dress, and purple eyes... _She has purple eyes, wait a minute! Is that Yukari and was she the strange lady I bumped into while I was in the city and who brought me here?!_

"Are you Yukari," I asked, "And why did you bring me here? I demand an answer!" "Yes I am Yukari, and I brought you here but don't worry I have a reason and you will learn why when the time comes." Yukari says. _When the time comes? Your joking right? _"Well we can talk more in the morning," I said, "And I want to learn why I am here and why I can't leave!" Yukari laughs then walks into portal _What was so damn funny to her? _"Well I`m ready to get some shu- "Heeeeey Reimuuu *Hick* what you doin?" a girl said. _Why is a drunkard here? _"This is Suika Ibuki she is an oni who lives in the shrine," Reimu says, "And yea... she drinks a lot of stake so please excuse her." _Wow she's a tiny oni hehe she is about as big as a 10 year old hehe_ "Who's the new girl?" Suika asks "Oh I am Ryujin Kiryu," I said, "I actually just arrived here." "Oh and Reimu can I stay at the shrine till I find a home, or till I can survive alone?" I asked "Ok so 14 days should be enough then." Reimu replied. _1..4 days to understand everything them in on my own, what is this madness?! I demand justice! _

"So, can we go to sleep now," I ask, "I am tired." Everyone agrees so then we all go our separate ways till later. "Here is your room Kiryu," Reimu says. _Not bad, a futon, lamp, table with a chair, and a window with an amazing view! This place is beautiful. _"Thanks Reimu," I say cheerfully, "Night then." "Night" Reimu and Suika replies.

Kiryu's Dream:

_Whoa, I`m in a castle!_ I hope I'm not trespassing...

**Trespassing in your own kingdom what do you mean?**

_Huh? Who's there?_

**I am you, well your future self in a way.**

_Oh cool a picture! Is that me..?_

**Ya, pretty cool right?**

_Why do I have dragon wings in the picture and breathing fire? And I'm a queen?_

**You will learn soon enough**

_Can I ask you something?_

**Go ahead, but I will only answer 5 questions right now.**

_Why do I have dragon wings and stuff?_

**Because you're part dragon**

**_…_**

**Why would I lie to myself? I wouldn't gain any good from it.**

_Do I see him again?_

**Yea**

_When?_

**Hmm well you just arrived so, I would say in a couple of days**

**2 questions left**

_Is it fun learning how to live here and stuff?_

**Let's just say its worst than school **

_Can we talk again later?_

**Can do, and see ya later you're waking up**

_Bye then._

_"_Hey wake up!" Reimu shouts "5 more minutes…" I beg. Reimu goes to the window and opens it. "My EYES!" I yelled, "Why did you do that Reimu, I was enjoying my sleep… Oh and I learned some stu-" **Oi' Quiet! That is stuff between me and you. **_Oh hey me _**I am your inner self you will learn more later now finish talking to Reimu already. **_Fine fine. _ "Hey, Kiryu are you ok?" Reimu asked. _What to say… "_Yes I'm fine, thanks for asking though," I told her, "And what will I learn today? "Ask Yukari" Reimu said. I nodded then went to eat some breakfast, change, wand went outside.

_So, how do I contact Yukari... _Then the eye shaped portal opens and Yukari comes out. "Hello Kiryu-chan, ready to learn?" Yukari said. I nodded, then Yukari opens a portal behind me and pushes me in it. "YUKARI~" I screamed. Then I fell in a forest. _Ow that hurt... Now where am I? Hmm, there is a note. Use your instincts this is the only way to properly awaken your "inner self" Once you awaken your "inner self" return to the shrine before evening, or I will send youkia to hunt you down. Xoxo, Yukari … Wow I thought I have awakened myself though! Wow Yukari just WOW._ I let out a deep sign. _Well let's get moving then._ I stand up and start walking then all of a sudden I see a little girl with short blond hair, a black dress with a white long sleeve shirt, a red tie, red hair tie, and little fangs? _Are those... FANGS?! I have a bad feeling again… _"Hello human~," says the child, "what are you doing out alone in the forest?" "Oh I was dropped here by Yukari" I said. "Oh well, I am Rumia," Rumia said, "And I am the youkia of darkness, and I enjoy eating humans." _Did I hear that correctly… _"So, you eat humans," I stuttered, "Well... Erm you won't eat me… right?"Then an Evil grin appeared on Rumia's face.

_Am I going to have on hell of a painful death right here and now? _I sweat-dropped _Oh I have an idea! _**Hey use me... **_Nope, my plan will work just fine. _"Hey Rumia wanna play some Hide-and-Seek," I asked, "And if you want to play you count first and I hide." Rumia smiled "Sounds interesting human~," Rumia said, "But when I find you I will eat you~" _Oh gosh she puts the danger in dangerous…_ "Count to 1 billion then come to find me ok, and no cheating!" I said. Rumia nods in agreement. "1…2…3…4…" Rumia says. _Let's scram!_ **Too scared to fight her, when you ****_could _****use me?** _Keyword Could. It was optional_. I slowly sneak away, then started to run as fast as I could from that place. I soon saw a great mansion that was huge. _Oh snap! Who ever lives there must be like billionaires, wait I should stop here and ask for directions. _I walked closer to the gate and saw a gate keeper, asleep… _Wow asleep on the job, I'll just sneak over the wall, _**Use me already, so you can "awaken" me, **_Later. _So I tip-toed to the wall and started to climb on it. Then of course the gate keeper woke up. "Who goes there?" A woman yelled. _Oi' she look strong, and with her awake she could be a threat._ "Why are you on the wall," She asked, "Get down from there or I will use force." And I still climbed almost at the top, she grabs my ankle and throws me to the ground.

_Ow! I think my bones shattered._ **Don't make me force you to use me… **"Why are you trespassing at the Scarlet Devil Mansion," She asked me, "We weren't supposed to have anyone visit today." "Who are you," she commanded. "I am Ryujin Kiryu, please call me Kiryu though," I said nervously, "I am with the shrine maiden… Reimu." The woman's face went as serious as ever. _Oh god…_ "So your with red and white," she said, "And your that new girl right? If you are, I'll teach you that TRESSPASING IS WRONG!" _Why me… _She punches me square in the face, sending me right into a tree. I coughed blood then I wiped it. **Use me NOW! If you don't you could die. **_Never_

"Aren't you going to fight, well if you don't that will just make my job easier!" She yelled "And I just wanted some damn directions you know." I said seething with anger. _Fine you win?_ **Fufuf~ This will be enjoyable this is you, your dragon state I show them the power of the mighty dragon!** I fell to my knees, I felt power in me but I was screaming in pain. My wounds began to regenerate themselves. "Now, let me teach you a lesson. It's rude to not help lost people!" I shouted. I noticed that I grew some claws, fangs, and my eyes seem like my eyes changed to blood red. "What's wrong with you?" She asked nervously. Then dark clouds began to cover me like a veil, I got up slowly walking to her. "What's wrong with me? Funny, let's focus on the real question what's wrong with you!" I screamed. I dashed to her I punched right in the gut, adding more strength I send her flying into the gate. Then I walked up to her started kicked her and punching her even more. "Have you learned yet?" I said sadistically. The woman coughed up blood and had bruises all over her body. "I.. I have learned, I am sorry," she said, " my name is Hong Meiling, Kiryu you wanted directions right?" "Why yes I did, I need to go to Reimu's shrine," I replied. _Fufufu~ this is going well, _**Indeed it is.** "Fly east or follow the path, if you fly it will take about 20 minutes, if you walk it will take 40mins and you have a risk of getting attacked because it is almost evening." Hong said. I smiled "Hey sorry about that and thanks! I'll stop by soon enough ok? Bye" I shout while running on the path to the shrine.

_Can you fly? _**Well yea, I am a dragon…**_ Can you fly me? _**No can do my friend, you should learn how to fly. **_Can I back to my normal self? _**If you do right now you will collapse due to pain and tiredness.**_ Oh ok._ I decided just run back to the shrine, I kept on following the path and then i could see the shrine. _Finally I made it back, oh and great Yukari is here lurking around..._ _Oi' she's here…_ "Kiryu-chan good job you earned some sleep, we will train more in the morning ok?" Yukari says. I nod, run to my futon and sleep.

"Fufufu~ Kiryu-chan's friend has some potential I should bring him here tonight," Yukari said mischievously.

Back to the City:

"It's almost nightfall, I want to start to look for Kiryu-chan's kidnapper now!" Kurai said with determination. As he walks around at night he feels someone watching him… "Show yourself you coward, stalking in the shadows do nothing!" He yells. A woman in a purple dress and long blonde hair walks out, "Fufufu~ I have been found?" Yukari asks, "Well do you want to see Kiryu-chan again?" He hesitated for a second, then gathered the will to say… "So you were the one that kidnapped her… Take me to her Now!" He yelled. "With pleasure." Yukari says. She opens a portal and pushes him in it, she laughs. "I'll get you back~" Kurai yelled.

_Hmm… What to do today? I have 12 days before I am homeless, Rumia will try to hunt me down, I need to train, and I don't know what danmaku is or spell cards… And is someone right beside me?_ I look to the left of me and I saw Kurai. I jumped out of bed, slightly blushing. _H-How did he get here? And W-What happened!? _**Will ya just calm down? Yukari brought him here, and Reimu put him here I think. **I stood up and sighed in relief. _Time to get something to eat, I`m starved! _**Get your energy we need to train, soon you will learn everything.**_ I was hoping I would soon. _I started to walk out of my room and to the living room like area I saw Yukari, Marisa, Reimu, Suika and two other people with green hair. _Interesting Green hair…_ "Good morning!" I said happily. "So this is the girl right?" the other two women said. Yukari nodded. One of them walked over to me, I could tell she was a miko because of what she was wearing. "Hi, my name is Sanae Kochiya as you can tell I am a miko like Reimu." Sanae said, "Anyways what is your name?" I was staring off into space not paying attention to anything around me, Sanae did a loud cough to bring me back into reality. "Huh?" I said. "I asked for your name." Sanae said. "Eh? Oh, well my name is Ryujin Kiryu please call me Kiryu though." I said. Sanae smiled in delight, then the next woman walked to me. I stared at her awkwardly, "My name is Yuuka Kazami, I am the owner of the Garden of the Sun." Yuuka said, "Sanae and I were told to train you." "Oh…" I said, "Well let's get to it then, who will train me the- "Kiryu-chan is that you?" Kurai said sleepily. I walked up to him and whispered "can we talk later I`m busy." "Gotcha" he replied. "So, who's training me first? I said "I am!" Sanae said happily, "Well we better be on our way then, oh and you can fly right?" "I can but I can't I don't want to explain so let's just get a move on," I said. Sanae nodded, we all said our goodbyes and we were preparing to leave.

_I need some help! I don't know how to fly yet. _**You do know how to you never tried yet, don't say I can't until you have tried.** I concentrated for about 1 hour Sanae had actually left I re-opened my eyes and I grew some small dragon wings. "Alright! Let's fly to… uh where did Sanae go?!" I yelled. _Another note: track me down with my sent~ that's even more ridiculous than Yukari's note!_** Wait I can pick up her sent, she is about 7 miles away in the NE direction so take flight and catch up to her!** _Alright alright!_ I flapped my wings a little, then I did a huge flap with more energy and I was flying with lots of speed. _This is awesome! _**Glide in the air and occasionally flap your wings to gain speed, this is your basic way of flying right now. Later I will teach you the advanced way. **_Deal!_ I started to increase my speed until I saw Sanae. _I see Sanae let's catch up to her. _I flew up behind her without noticing, we were flying towards a huge mountain _So that's YoukiaMountain? Its huge, it must be the size of 7 Kilimanjaros combined! Is that the shrine on top of the mountain?_ "So you caught finally up?" She said teasingly. "Hey! This is my first time flying like this so I am a bit slow." I said. "Anyways there is the shrine down there, you will stay with us until we are done teaching you so let's land." Sanae said. "Alright let's get training started!" I said enthusiastically.

So we landed at the shrine and entered it, it was so nice and fancy! Then two people appeared, one looked like a child wearing a toad hat with eyes..? And the other woman looked mature and serious. Her eyes look like they are looking into my soul. "Welcome to the Moriya Shrine!" The child said, "I am Suwako Moriya a resident god here!" "And I am Kanako Yasaka the other god here." I look at Suwako, I start giggling, then laughing. "What is so funny?" they both said. "S-Suwako-sama ahaha you're a god? You look like a 5 year old!" I managed to say. I walked over to Suwako and picked her up and started laughing again, Suwako look very annoyed. "Look at her she looks so adorable with her lil toad hat ahaha…" I said while wiping a tear. Then the hat flew off her head and almost bit me, I barely dodge it. "Heheh.. sorry please don't be mad Suwako-sama hehe…" I said while giggling. "Annoyed doesn't even describe it child." Suwako said with a vein bulging. _Oh crap! I angered a god… I need some help! Can I borrow some power? _**Hmm… nah! **_W.. Nah?! Why not I could die! _I slowly start to back away with sweat dropping. "Kiryu, you shouldn't of done that," Sanae said, "She hates it when people do that." "Party Start: Two Bows, Two Claps and One Bow!" Suwako shouted. Then all of a sudden massive lasers start firing and huge balls start flying at me.

"Waiit! I`m sorry!" I yelled. I didn't think they would hurt if you got hit but I was wrong, I was hit directly and they burned my body. I fell onto my knees passing out from the pain even. "Wow she is very weak isn't she?" Suwako said mockingly "I have to agree, but Yukari said she is full of surprises… "Kanako said. "Can you give her a break at least?" Sanae begged. "No mercy." Suwako said. _Hahaha hey I`m going to use you and your going to agree, talking low about me…_**I think that wouldn't be wise.** _Shush! I command you!_

I felt the power again rushing in my veins, my wings growing, wounds healing, fangs and claws coming back, my blood lust returning, the darkness coving my body a little, and my red eyes coming back. But this time I could breathe fire. I stand up and stare directly at Suwako and Kanako. "Heh, don't you ever insult me again." I said like a death threat. "Show me what you got then." Suwako said not amused. I did I appeared right in front of Suwako, she looked a bit impressed but she could sense my killing intent. When I breathed a bit of fire came out. "Let's dance, shall we?" I said. "Oh lets!" Suwako replied happily. I jumped back a good distance from Suwako, I flapped my wings for more speed and dashed towards her. Sending a deathblow punch aimed at Suwako, she blocked it. She yawned mockingly at me. That pushed me too far, so far that I couldn't control myself anymore. **I told you it wasn't wise you fool! Taking my power without me helping you to control it could KILL YOU!** I fell so my knees screaming in pain but I felt something so painful that I changed again. I fell over shaking looking like I had fallen into a seizer; a ring of fire had just surrounded me. "Make it STOP!" I screamed. "So Yukari was right, she is full of surprises…" Suwako said, "So how should we stop her? Should we seal it or something?" Kanako thought for a minute… "Let's get red and white to!" Kanako said, "Sanae go get Reimu tell her it's an emergency." Sanae nodded and took flight.

While Sanae was flying she ran into Reimu. "Reimu, I have an emergency!" Sanae said while panting. "What is it then?" Reimu said. "Well… Suwako and Kiryu are fighting, but something is wrong with Kiryu!" Sanae said. At that moment Kurai flew up behind Reimu, "Hey Reimu don't fly so fast, I`m still kind of new!" Kurai said annoyed. "Sorry but we have to fly to the Moriya Shrine, let's go Kurai!" Reimu said in a serious tone.

I was still screaming then I stopped and change once again. The clouds of darkness on me covered my body, the clouds started to take shape of a small dragon with red eyes. "Let me show you… The power of the mighty dragon!" I roared. "This is getting dangerous now." Suwako said. I looked like a dark dragon I roared once again, YoukiaMountain started to shake. I started to walk towards Suwako, "Apologize at once!" I commanded. Suwako smirked.

"Wait so Kiryu-chan is in trouble?" Kurai asked Reimu and Sanae both nodded. "I'm coming Kiryu-chan!" Kurai yelled. He took off at full speed towards the mountain, when he arrived he saw a dragon and two other woman. "Kiryu what happened to you?" He asked. I turned around and walked over to him "…die" I said quietly.

* * *

><p>Sneak Peak of Chapter 3: Don't Judge<p>

"Strike me down if you wish, if I had to die I would want you to kill me Kiryu-chan," Kurai says. I stared at him for a moment… _I can't kill my friend._ I started to calm down, I left my dragon state and fell to my knees. I cried "I`m sorry for all of the trouble I have caused." I said while wiping my tears. "Why are you apologizing?" Suwako asked. Sanae and Reimu arrived at the scene, "I have arrived, what is your emergency?" Reimu asked. "It has been solved Reimu, but sorry for the trouble." Kanako said. "What's wrong Kiryu?" Sanae asked. I looked up at her with my teary eyes… "…" "So you have a demon in you?" Suwako said, "Now training you seems more interesting."

* * *

><p>Hey readers! How was this chapter, I hope it was much better than the first one! If you can spare your time to write a review that would be greatly appreciated!<p>

Thanks for reading!


	3. Dragon Girl Chapter 3: Don't Judge

**Hey guys! Flame here, and I wanted to thank everyone who has read, visited, and reviewed my story! I would Like to thank: TheNinjaThatEats, CoolStoryBro, DaWizard, and anonymous reviewers. Thank you for giving suggestions, and encouraging me! It really get me ready to write and to continue the story. Oh and btw, I updated chapters 1 & 2 fixed grammar errors and stuff.**

**Now please, sit back & relax while reading this chapter.**

I don't own Touhou, ZUN does.

Chapter 3: Don't Judge

* * *

><p>"Strike me down if you wish, if I had to die I would want you to kill me Kiryu-chan," Kurai says. I stared at him for a moment… <em>I can't kill my friend<em>. I started to calm down, I left my dragon state and fell to my knees. I cried "I`m sorry for all of the trouble I have caused." I said while wiping my tears. "Why are you apologizing?" Suwako asked. Sanae and Reimu arrived at the scene, "I have arrived, what is your emergency?" Reimu asked. "It has been solved Reimu, but sorry for the trouble." Kanako said. "What's wrong Kiryu?" Sanae asked. I looked up at her with my teary eyes… "…"

"So you have a demon in you?" Suwako said, "Now training you seems more interesting." I decided to stand up and wipe my tears, and then I started walking down Youkia Mountain. "Kiryu wanna talk?" Suwako asked, "I can understand if you didn't want to, at your young age you go through many hardships." I ignored Suwako, "Is she really a demon Reimu?" Kurai whispers to the others. They all nodded, Sanae gasped. "Is this the reason why Yukari wanted us to train her? Just because she's a demon dragon or something, and can't control herself just yet?" Sanae said with anger, "If you need me, I'll be with Kiryu." Sanae walks towards Kiryu. "What do you want," I asked seething with anger, "Are you here to judge me?" Sanae looks at me confused, "No! I left those guys to help you train, not because who you are because I want to help you." Sanae says. "R-Really?" I said happily, "Hey Sanae… Can we be friends?" Sanae looks at me in disbelief "I thought we were already friends Kiryu…" Sanae said.

"Ok then, since that is out of the way where should we go?" I asked. _Sanae is really nice it's like she understands my pain._ I smiled to myself "Well let's fly to the Myouren Temple, I know someone who can help teach you!" Sanae exclaimed, "Well we better hurry, it is already noonday!" I nodded and grew my wings and took flight, following Sanae. Back at Youkia Mountain… "Well if she goes out there who knows what could happen" Suwako says, "I shouldn't judge her though when Sanae was young she had troubles like this she didn't have a demon." Kurai looks at them like they are crazy killers. "What's wrong with you people?!" Kurai yelled, "Kiryu is a nice person, don't go judging her like you have never had any troubles." Kurai flies off leaving a group of shocked woman behind. "I see he really cares for her, huh." Kanako says. They all nodded in agreement. Kurai is still flying searching for Sanae and Kiryu. "Where are they? Should I try asking that buddist monk I have heard about while I was wonder around from this girl with headphones on, wasn't her name Hijiri…Byakuren?" Kurai said to himself, "That sounds right doesn't she live in the Myouren Temple?" Kurai smiled "Hehe… Stay strong Kiryu-chan, I'll be here to support you in anyway." Back to Sanae and Kiryu… "Hey Sanae what about Yuuka, isn't she going to help me train?" I asked. Sanae looked at me worried, "Kiryu, you shouldn't go to her yet… She could well… possibly kill you right now no offence." Sanae said seriously. "O-Oh… Well anyways who is this person that will help me, and could I possibly live with her?" I asked Sanae." "Well she is a buddist monk that takes in youkia and stuff." Sanae explained, "Her name is Byuakuren Hijiri, she lives in the Myouren Temple." _I want to meet her… She sounds like an understanding person._

"So are we there yet?" I asked childish. "Haha yea we are actually we are here, we just need to land." Sanae said. So then we started to land, but I was having some issues you could say. "How do I land exactly?" I asked . Sanae just shook her head and face palmed, I just shrugged. _So you just slowly go down to land_?** Yup**… **And how do you not know how to land? You landed on Youkia Mountain.** _I forgot how to._ **Idiot…** _Don't insult me_! So I tried to slowly lower myself to ground level somehow I ran into a tree pretty hard... "Hey…hey…wake up," a kind voice said. I squirmed around not wanting to wake up… "Hey Nue, could you wake her up?" Someone asked. "Hehe with pleasure!" another voice said, "I'll just pour some water on her and she should wake up." I must of jumped 10 feet into the air, because I my head hit the roof. "Ok so 4 questions… Who are you? Where am I? Why am I wet? Why does my head hurt?" I asked sleepily. I yawned, stretched, and stood up, "Well are you going to answer?" I said. "I am Nue Houjuu, I live in the Myouren Temple," Nue said, Oh so I made it here… "You crashed into a tree and passed out. Oh and I poured a jug of water on you." "Oh really? I couldn't have guessed." I said annoyed. "Well you should probably meet everyone who lives, because you're going to live here to…right? Nue asked, "Well let's walk inside the main building then." Nue was leading me towards the main temple. "Well for a while maybe, not too long…I just need to learn how to survive!" I said while following Nue inside the temple. Right when we entered the temple Nue shouted, "Hey guys! She's awake!" I gulped but for some reason I had a bad feeling about this, what if my first impression sucks… What if they find out I'm not normal?! **Geez just calm down, will ya?** A group of people walked down the grand hallways of the temple I started to doze off . "Well introduce your selves" Nue said impatiently. I snapped back into reality "Eh- O..Oh I am Ryujin Kiryu, nice to meet you!" I said as enthusiastically as possible. This is going to be a long day… A girl in a sailor uniform walked up to me, "Hey! I am Minamitsu Murasa better known as Captain Murasa!" Murasa said. "Nice to meet you Capt. Murasa..!" I said. Nue started to giggle and the others started to join in it to.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked confused. "You don't really have to call me Capt. Murasa…" Murasa said embarrassed. _Note taken_. "Hello there, I am Byakuren Hijiri!" Byakuren said in a sweet motherly voice, "And these are Shou, Ichirin, and…" She turned and noticed that they were missing… "Oh they aren't here right now," She said, "Anyways let's get down to business Kiryu, follow me into my office area." I nodded and followed Byakuren, after we entered the office we sat down and started talking. "So you want me to train you?" She asked, "Would you want to be living here while I am training you?" _Should we stay here while we train**? **_**It's not "we" it's for me**. _Well then_! "Yes please, could I stay here while I train?" I asked, "And um… can you keep a secret?" She nodded and leaned towards me a little bit, I sighed. "I am a monster…" I said almost inaudibly. She got up and said, "Well training starts at tomorrow at dawn, your room is on the top floor right beside Nue's." I nodded and walked off searching for the upstairs… After searching "every inch" of the temple for the upstairs I gave up. "Where are these stupid stairs" I groaned. I looked to the side to see Nue walking up to me, "Your right beside them smarts." She pointed to the stairs that were right beside me. I slowly got up and stared right at stairs, "Yea… Thanks Nue." She shrugged her shoulders and walked away. I ran up the stairs and found my room after a good hour. _This temple is just one giant maze!_ **I can actually agree with you for once**… _Hey!_ _What is that supposed to mean… _I stretched and crawled into my futon and took a nap. Sometime in the evening I woke up and decided to go outside and relax for a while before dinner. I went to a small oak tree and lied down. Moments later a gap opened up right beside me,

"Hello Kiryu-chan~" Yukari said a bit too cheerful. "Tch.. What do you want Yukari?" I said annoyingly, "I bet you want me to get off my lazy ass and train." Yukari sat down right beside me and closed her fan, "Well I heard about your incident, everyone has heard about it even the tengu have heard about it and are looking for you" Yukari said calmly, "If you see a girl with crow wings start to walk away from that area." I looked at her in disbelief "Are they going to kill me or something, or are you worried about me" I asked while laughing, "Oi! A news reporter! Save me from tons of interviews." Yukari just shrugged, "I wanted to warn you about them I'll be back later." We exchanged our goodbyes, then she entered one of her portals and vanished. Those new tengu reporters must be pretty feisty if Yukari came to me and warned me about them. I yawned and fell asleep under the evening sky.

To Kurai…

"I think I found the temple," he said tiredly, "I should land now so I can search for Hijiri-san " So he landed at the front gate of the temple. He walked towards the main temple and saw a woman that was tall, slender, curvy, beautiful, and just breathe taking. He walked near the woman, "H.. Hello there! Are you Hijiri Byakuren?" He asked the woman. She giggled then smiled, "Why yes I am, please call me Hijiri" she replied, "I am looking for Kiryu, it's getting late and dinner is almost ready." Byakuren walked up to Kurai and said "Are you one of Kiryu's friends? Because I heard her talking about someone in her sleep named Kurai," Hijiri smirked "So your Kurai aren't you?" He scratched the back of his head then said "Yea I am! I came here looking for Kiryu, and do you think I could train here?"

Byakuren giggled "Sure… Only if you can find Kiryu tell her that dinner is almost ready~." Kurai sighed then started to look for Kiryu. I yawned, stretched, and stood up. _What a good nap…_ **You call that a nap? You slept for at least 3 hours and dinner is almost ready, you missed a lot. **_Dinner?! Oh crap let's get going I'm starving!_ I jumped up and started to run into the main temple, then I ran into someone. We both fell to the ground. "Hey watch where you're walking!" I said. "Hey Kiryu-chan what's up?" Kurai said on the ground. _Kurai is here… how did he find me?!_ "Oh hey Kurai! Please just call me Kiryu… And just living here for a while and training what about you?" I asked him while getting off the ground helping him up. "Just looking for you, searching for a training place and a home." He replied while getting up with my help. A little silence went between us, then my bully growled. My cheeks burned red with embarrassment… "Could we go inside and eat some dinner? I haven't eaten anything since Reimu's Shrine." I asked him impatiently. Kurai smiled then grabbed my hand and started running towards the dining hall, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get some food!" He said. We both started laughing. Byakuren sat on the roof hearing everything, she giggled to herself and said, "Those two must care for each other, I should make them share a room. But now it's dinner time." So Byakuren jumped off the roof and walked towards the dining hall Kurai and I walked into the hall still holding hands, everyone stared at us.

"Hey guys~ This is my friend Kurai Sayomi." I told them. They all started snickering then is became roars of laughter. "What's so funny?" He said coolly. We both cold-sweated "Hey Kurai… let go of my hand and sit down…" I whispered to him. He slightly blushed and let got immediately "Oh sorry…" He replied sheepishly. We took our seats right by each other and started to eat… Everyone was staring at us... We cold-sweated again. "Hey guys you ok?" I asked worried. Instantly everyone was eating like nothing happened, then Kurai and I started to eat they stared. _Why are they staring? Do they know what I am or do they think I like Kurai in a "special way"?_ **I would say both~** _You go away!_ **You wish.** "Thanks for the food!" I said while getting up walking out of the room. "Yea… Thanks for the food it was great!" Kurai said happily, "Oh and where will I be sleeping?" Byakuren walked up to him and whispered

"You will have to share a room with Kiryu, no buts and no questions. If you don't want to you can sleep outside~" He sighed then shrugged his shoulders then asked, "Ok so where is the room?" She told him the directions to the room, he thanked them and walked off. "Hey where did Nue go?" Byakuren asked.

_Where are these stairs…_ Footsteps were coming from the other end of the hallway… I turned around and shouted, "Someone there?!" Someone jumped out behind me and said "Boo!" I ran down the hallway screaming finding the stairs and running into some annoyed youkia. "Sorry!" I yelled while running off into my room. I jumped into my futon and fell into a deep sleep.

"Finally found the room… with one bed well played Hijiri… well played," He said while taking off his coat and shoes, and turning off the lights. Soon enough he crawled into the futon embracing me.

Kiryu's Dream...

_Back at my castle…_

**Correction! My castle, without my power you would be a little water flea!**

_Did you just compare me to a water flea? _

**I sure did!**

**And it was a joke geez, where is your sense of humor. And what did you want?**

_I want 6 questions this time, and what a funny joke. Yea so damn funny_

**Fine but make them quick and don't get all grouchy with me**

_What are you?_

**Next 5 questions left.**

_I want my answer_

**No**

_Why?_

**Because I said no**

_Remember at Youkia Mountain when I went out of control?_

**Yup that was fun **

**_Yea sure… anyways why did that happen?_**

**This will cost you 3 questions…**

_Why!?_

**Because I said so Agree or I won't even answer any more questions**.

_F-Fine…_

**The reason why you were out of control is because your emotions got the better of you, I feed off of emotions and stuff. I feed off of the hatred inside you, and you hate everything in Gensokoyo.**

**And with that hatred I manifest it and give you demonic power**.

**2 questions left **

_What are you…?_

**Well, I am a dragon demon that was sealed off in the Land of Makai. My name is Kage Za Oni ryū there are legends about me and how I was sealed away.**

_We learned about that in school! I have a legendary dragon demon in me… this isn't so bad anymore!_

**Just call me Kage I hate it when people say my full name.**

_Same here…_

_Oh and can I have 3 more questions?_

**Fine because I have taken liking to you human.**

_Ok so how did you come to me exactly?_

**While you were in the Human Realm I managed to weaken the seal a bit and left Makai and Gensokoyo.**

**After I left, I was searching for a suitable host with enough hatred to sustain me and I found you while you were at the park. And yea that's how it happened.**

_Nice to know…_

_Is it possible to tame you?_

**Impossible, why?**

_Well in the legends there was some warrior that could tame the dragons and stuff…_

**Foolish humans, you can't tame a demon. But you can cleanse it or seal it, but I am a different story entirely.**

_O-Oh… Will I be able to tame you?_

**Possibly, and that was your last question! Till next time human.**

_Yup! Cya later Kage~_

_Wait… I must tell you this right now._

_What is it? It better be worth it, because I'm missing breakfast! _

**The more you borrow my power without controlling it, it can kill you**

_Wha- What do you mean?!_

_I can die from this?_

**And if you die I will be released again!**

**That would be great and all bu-**

_So you don't care if I die, is that it?_

_Well fine! I can use my own strength without using your own power, because I am still a dragon!_

**I sense your hatred rising, this shall be interesting. Now wake up.**

Fine I slowly opened my eyes, yawned, and stretched. Then I realized that I was cuddling with Kurai, "Kurai what the hell!?" I screamed. He yawned and asked, "What? And Morning." I stared at him he looked right back at me and smirked, "Like what you see?" He said teasingly. I blushed a little "Oh shush you! Let's just get some breakfast." I said impatiently. We both agreed and walked downstairs together to the dining hall. _Is it just me or did Kurai become cute or something? His jet black hair… black eyes… tall… nice build…caring… and cu- What am I thinking?!_ **Soo… That Kurai guy~** _Shut up_ "Hey Kiryu are you ok?" Kurai asked me worried. I snapped back into reality. _So he really does care about me…_ "You spaced out for a bit, and we are at the dining hall a bit early so want to go outside?" He asked. "Sure why not?" I told him. He grabbed my hand and ran out of the main temple and flew onto the roof. "Kurai, weren't we supposed to start our training in the morning?" I asked him. Kurai thought for a minute and then he realized what I was talking about. "The training… we're going to be late! Where is Hijiri?!" He said panicking.

"Hey calm down," I told him calmly, "This is probably some trick or something." I looked at him and smiled reassuring at him then he said, "Yea your right… Hey can I do something right now?" I looked at him confused… "Sure I guess, but it depen- Kurai grabbed me and hugged me. "Kurai…" I said softly. "Kiryu I'm going to sleep wake me up when you see Hijiri." He said sleepily. I sighed and nodded. I smiled gently then sensed someone coming… _It's probably Hijiri or Nue or someone from the temple._ "Ayayaya what do we have here?" A mysterious woman said, "It must be her let's take a closer look… Come on Momiji!" Momiji sighed… "Fine Aya, but isn't it a little weird for you to go searching for days for a single girl?" Aya starts to laugh then says, "Let's just go interview her, she will defiantly be news!" Then they flew down to us and were surprised to see what we were doing. "Ayayaya… this will be more interesting than I thought!" Aya said happily, "That man must be her lover." Momiji cold-sweated. "Hello! I am Aya Shameimaru a news reporter for Gensokoyo," Aya said, "And this is my news partner Momiji Inubashiri." _News reporter… Where did I hear that from_?

"And we were hoping to interview you Kiryu!" Aya said excitedly, "So is that man your lover?" I slightly blushed, "Not a chance!" I said as calm as possible." Aya smirks and then says, "If he isn't why are you blushing?" I was lost for words and panicking. Aya pulls out a notepad a small and starts writing down some stuff then says, "You were the monster on Youkai Mountain weren't you?" I clenched my fists "Yea I am Aya," I said annoyed, "What is it to you?" Momiji started to back away and then said, "Aya she's dangerous back away from her!" Aya completely ignored what Momiji said and went on with the questions. "You really are," Aya said disappointedly, "I was expecting something more you look like a weak little human." _Kage I want to make her suffer… _**Go right ahead** I stood up and closed my eyes and felt myself growing stronger, my fangs growing sharper, my senses keener and my claws growing. I opened my eyes, they were as red as blood. "You dare to insult me you foolish news reporter?" I said as pissed as ever. Aya laughed nervously "Momiji time to go!" Aya revealed her crow wings and took flight. _Wait she's that news reporter that Yukari told me about! How foolish can I be?_ "Hey get back here!" I yelled as loud as I can then started to take flight. "Aya she's catching up to us!" Momiji said worried, "I told you that this was a bad idea Aya!" I prepare a punch to kill Aya "Here I come~" I said completely sadistic. At that very moment Yukari came out of her portal and knocks me out by hitting me on the head with her umbrella. I fell into her arms and went back to my normal form. "Foolish girl." Yukari said, "I hope she wasn't any trouble." Aya stood there shaking and almost dropped her notepad. "Thanks Yukari... were you watching the whole time?" Aya asked. "Yes I was expecting this to happen so I was watching Kiryu-chan," Yukari replied, "I'm taking her back to the temple and don't try to interview her again."

Aya nodded and flew off with Momiji.

"Hijiri did you see everything?" Yukari asked. Byakuren came out of where she was watching Kiryu. "She is defiantly a special girl," Byakuren said, "I have an idea on how to train her." Yukari looked at her with relief then said, "Well you can take her I'm going to sleep." They exchanged their goodbyes and Byakuren flew back to the temple.

Kiryu's Dream…

_What happened?_

**Yukari had to save you**

_Oh… I'm glad that I was saved_

**Why? **

_I don't want to somehow anger the super powerful Youkai or get in trouble with people…_

**Good point**

**I think you're waking up right now**

_I think you're right_

I opened my Groggily and sat up, I yawned and noticed that Byakuren was right beside me. "Hello Kiryu, how was your sleep?" Hijiri asked. I stood up and stretched and then said, "It was fine when are we going to start training?" Kiryu, how was your sleep?" Hijiri asked. I stood up and stretched and then said, "It was fine and, when are we going to start my training Hijiri?" I asked. Byakuren's face went serious all of a sudden. "Meet me at Reimu's Shrine if you want to start your training." She said in a serious tone. I nodded then ran out of the temple to the courtyard.

"Oh hey Kiryu starting your training?" Kurai asked with a smile. "Heh yea I am, I don't know how long it will take so I might not see you for a while." I told him. He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, he stared right into my eyes saying, "Stay safe ok? And don't do anything stupid." I nodded and pulled him into a hug. "Hey come on you to lovebirds! Didn't Hijiri want to meet you at Reimu's shrine Kiryu?" Nue said teasingly. We all started laughing, "Yea your right I should get going, see you later guys!" I said waving and flying away.

_Soo… Where is Reimu's Shrine I forgot. _

* * *

><p>Sneak Peak of Chapter 4: Let the Training... Begin!<p>

_Soo... Where is Reimu's Shrine I forgot._** Try asking someone, I am actually interested in this training that Byakuren was telling us about. **_Hey I see someone flying up ahead! _**Don't go near her** _But you just said to ask someone so I am _**Fine you will see why I didn't want you** too... "Hey you up ahead~!" I shouted. The woman heard me and smiled, "Oh hello Kiryu~ ready for your training with me?" _It's Yuuka... Oh god..._ I laughed nervously, "I was just looking for Reimu's Shrine do you know where it it?"**If we are lucky she may lead us there but she is a dangerous youkai **"Kiryu what about a quick lesson of speed? Reimu's Shrine is just ahead of here" Yuuka said. _There must be a catch..._ "But I will hunt you down without any mercy~ If I get you expect pain, your goal is to reach Reimu's Shrine without me catching you," Yuuka explained, "If you get there I will stop and you pass and go on to Byakuren."

"Sounds fair enough, but I should get a 5 second head start at least." I begged. Yuuka nodded with approval, "Start running~" She said. AT that very moment I grew my wings and started flying and gliding away at full speed. _Get to the shrine...Get to the shrine... _**She's right behind us fly faster.** _I see the shrine!_ I start to flap my wings extremely fast causing some gust slowing down Yuuka just a little bit. "Good job Kiryu! You passed but I wasn't flying at me full speed yet," Yuuka said happily, "Good luck with the rest of your training it will be brutal!"

I sighed... "Hey Byakuren where are you I'm ready to start training!" I shouted wondering about in the Shrines courtyard. I walked around till I found a note on the ground, I picked it up and read it.

_Kiryu, You will be going to Makai to train for 10 years alone with Shinki. Makai is home to many demons, even home to yours so it may be better if you trained there. It will be a lot different than Gensokyo, the air is a bit poisonous but you will get used to it. I know that you are only 14 years old in human years, and when you leave you will be 24. This isolation will train your mind, the things that happen here will train your strength and control, and the way you live here may change your personality a little bit. Good luck, From Byakuren Hijiri _

_P.s: Kiryu stay safe let's meet up in 10 years once you leave Makai ok? -Kurai_

* * *

><p>So how was that chapter? Hopefully chapter 4 will come out sometime in June or July. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

_Thanks for reading guys! _


	4. Update

Hey guys, Flame here!

And I just wanted to apologize for the extremely long wait! Many things have been going on and I lost track of time. I had some writing block. But luckily, last year I started to completely rewrite Dragon Girl. The new story will be called The Demon and Her Shadow, it will still star Kiryu and Kurai. But the story much flows more, and makes more sense. Once again, I apologize for the one year wait! But now I should be updating at least once every two weeks.


End file.
